


Oblivious

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, piper is an aphrodite girl at heart, she's going to get her boys together, this is really cliche and i'm sorry but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper gets sick of watching Jason and Nico and skirting around each other and decides to give them a push in the right direction.  Annabeth has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

Piper lays her head in Annabeth’s lap, sipping at her soda contentedly. Annabeth is vigorously typing on her laptop and hardly looks up, but adjusts so she is seated more comfortably in the grass. It’s almost peaceful at Camp Halfblood today, the overcast skies and the threat of rain keeping many campers from venturing too far from their cabins. The two girls are seasoned counselors now though, and they know just the right trees to sit under to avoid any potential downpours.

“Watcha working on…?” Piper asks, stifling a yawn.

Annabeth hums. “Plans for Apollo’s temple. He’s never happy with it. He wants to paint it with haikus he’s personally written himself, but none of the other gods seem too keen on that idea.”

Piper snorts. “You don’t get paid enough to put up with this shit.” Thunder booms threateningly in the distance, but she ignores it.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Do you want to be fried to a crisp, Mclean?” she teases, carding a hand through Piper’s hair.

Piper makes a face. “I’ll take my chances.” She drums her fingers on the ground, looking thoughtful.

Annabeth sighs, glancing down at her girlfriend. “I know that face. You’re scheming.”

“Am not.”

“Piper-”

The daughter of Aphrodite lets out a little hiss of indignation. “You’ll lecture me for snooping.”

Annabeth snickers. “Or I could help. Athena always has a plan, after all.”

“It’s just I can’t take it anymore,” Piper groans. “Jason keeps making those puppy faces in Nico’s direction and Nico is always watching him when he thinks no one is looking and they keep skirting around each other and it’s driving me insane!” she rants, throwing her hands in the air.

Annabeth purses her lips, giving Piper a firm stare. “You know as well as I do we probably shouldn’t meddle in those sorts of things,” she argues. “Even if they’re being painfully obvious.”

Piper moans, sitting up. “I knew you’d say that. But I don’t want to meddle exactly, just give them a push in the right direction.”

“It takes time,” Annabeth says sagely. “Especially for oblivious idiots.”

“I just want them to be happy,” Piper pouts, staring at Annabeth with wide eyes.

“I still say you should stay out of it,” the blonde replies before going back to typing on her laptop.

Piper hums noncommittally, but doesn’t pursue the argument.

Annabeth is pretty certain this isn’t the last she’ll hear of it.

…

It’s a week later when Annabeth comes back from a heavy training session to see Piper has cornered Jason, which wouldn’t be an odd occurrence if it weren’t for his deer in the headlights expression. The blonde crosses her arms and walks up behind her girlfriend, half certain she’ll regret it.

“It’s not like that all,” Jason explains quickly, his face flushed. “I just thought Nico might like some cookies since he doesn’t seem to eat much.”

Piper nods her head and give him a thumbs up. “I bet he would. Especially if you baked them for him,” she adds, wiggling an eyebrow.

Annabeth snorts and Piper turns her head quickly, shooting her girlfriend a warning glance. 

Jason looks between them, raising an eyebrow. “I do have a pretty good recipe, I think.”

“Yeah, and you could eat them together, maybe watch the sunset,” Piper adds grinning.

Jason’s eyebrows knit together. “I guess we could.”

Piper makes a face, glancing hopelessly at Annabeth. The blonde can only muffle her giggles as Jason slowly backs away. “Well, I’ll go… do that,” he   
mumbles, still looking completely confused.

“I thought I told you not to interfere,” Annabeth deadpans, her eyes shining with amusement.

“I didn’t!” Piper argues. “He literally came up to me asking if I thought Nico would like some homemade cookies! How was I supposed to react to that?”

Annabeth leans her forehead against Piper’s shoulder, chuckling. “Losers,” she mumbles.

…

Piper and Annabeth lounge back against the wall of the Arena. They’ve finished a good afternoon of dueling, and are coated in sweat. Annabeth tilts her head back as she takes a swig from her water bottle. They watch as Leo and Jason battle, both boys shirtless due to the heat of the day. 

Jason is breathing heavily, sweat glistening on his defined muscles, and heck, even Annabeth can admit he’s aesthetically pleasing to look at.

She is about to comment on it to Piper, because there is nothing better than perving on hot boys with her girlfriend, but Piper cuts her off with a knowing snicker. Annabeth glances at her and follows her line of vision to see Nico di Angelo standing in the entry of the stadium, his mouth half open.

Annabeth shakes her head in warning, but the daughter of Aphrodite ignores her and sashays across the arena towards him. Annabeth is briefly distracted by Piper’s back muscles and the movement of her hips, but she reluctantly gets up to make sure her girlfriend doesn’t traumatize the socially awkward son of Hades further.

“So…” Piper begins, jumping Nico from his reverie. “Jason sure is shirtless.”

Nico goes bright red and Annabeth fights the urge to face palm. “Hey, Nico,” she greets in a friendly voice, trying not to intimidate him any more. “What are you doing here?”

Nico bites his lip. “I was… I was here to train.”

“We were just admiring our boys,” Piper chimes in, gripping to Annabeth’s arm. “I mean, Leo and Jason are pretty fit.”

Annabeth breaths out deeply through her nose. Piper is laying it on thick and poor Nico looks like he might just implode. “And we just finished training too,” she adds. “It’s ridiculously hot in here.”

Nico squeaks. Jason and Leo choose that moment to take a breather and Jason turns his around to smile at them, grinning at Nico shyly. The younger teen flushes.

“I have to go,” he mumbles, taking a few rapid steps backwards before he turns and sprints from the gym.

“This is hopeless,” Piper moans once he’s out of sight. Annabeth merely shoots her a dubious look over her shoulder.

….

Annabeth stares at Piper, her lips curving up into a smirk. “You really think you can beat me?” she asks.

Piper grins back. “I wouldn’t have challenged you if I didn’t think I could. I told you, I’ve been working on my sprints with the Hermes cabin. First one to the lake gets to pick for movie night.”

“You’ll be sorry when you’re sitting through a five hours of the history of Benjamin Franklin.”

Piper cocks an eyebrow. “Don’t sound so sure, Wise Girl. You know you want to watch Mean Girls again.”

Annabeth sneers. “Whatever you say, Pipes.” Piper winks and shoots off without warning, racing down Half-blood Hill.

Annabeth growls. “That’s cheating!” she shrieks, taking off at full speed. 

“Not if I make the rules!” Piper shouts back.

They dash through camp, narrowly avoiding campers, dryads, and satyrs. Piper laughs aloud, feeling the wind in her hair as her legs move as fast as they’ll let her. She takes a sharp turn, cutting around the Zeus cabin when suddenly, she goes face first into a body. 

Annabeth skids to a halt at the screams of panic, turning around to make sure her girlfriend is okay.

Piper is still on her feet, looking totally okay, but she’s standing over Jason Grace who happens to be straddling Nico di Angelo, staring down at the younger boy with a dazed expression.

Piper smirks at Annabeth and the blonde sighs, wondering if she really wants to stay to watch this scene play out.

Nico blinks repeatedly, going from shock to fear to embarrassment to anger within a few seconds. Jason begins to mumble incoherently, looking around him in desperate confusion.

“Will you get off me?” Nico hisses, flustered.

Jason stays frozen for another second before he rolls away, mumbling apologies. “What happened?” he asks Piper.

She frowns innocently. “Are you two okay? I guess I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

Annabeth holds in her snort of derision.

Piper offers Jason a hand and he takes it awkwardly, stumbling up. “Yeah, I think I’m alright…” he sighs, scratching the back of his neck. “Nico?”

The son of Hades grumbles and hurries to his feet, ignoring Jason’s outstretched hand. “Fine.”

Piper looks like she might want to say something else, but Annabeth quickly grabs her arm. “We were in a hurry. Sorry about that,” she calls, leaving the two   
flustered boys behind her.

“It was an accident!” Piper assures before Annabeth can even start lecturing her.

“Yeah, I’m calling bull,” the daughter of Athena grumbles back. “You have to stop.”

The daughter of Aphrodite pouts and Annabeth has to turn her head away to stop herself from falling into the trap. “I can’t believe you don’t believe me,” Piper croons.

“Just shut up.”

…

Annabeth finds Nico sitting alone on the dock a few days later, his bare toes grazing the water. She walks up behind him, being sure to be loud as possible so as not to startle him. He grunts quietly and looks up at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Can I sit?” she asks softly.

“I have a feeling you will no matter what I say.”

Annabeth chuckles and falls beside him, cross-legged. “Can I give you some advice?”

Nico hums noncommittally, splashing the water with his foot. 

“I think you should just tell him,” Annabeth says.

Nico whips his head towards her. “What?”

“You know very well what I mean.”

He looks up the sky, his eyes narrowed. “Mclean put you up to this, didn’t she?”

She snickers. “What gave you that idea? All I’m saying is life would be a lot easier for the both of us if you just sucked it up and said something.”

Nico’s eyes widen and his fists clench. “It’s not that easy,” he mumbles.

Her eyes soften. “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry, that may have been a little harsh. But I think he’ll probably be happy if you told him.”

The son of Hades looks up at her, a vulnerable expression on his face. “How can you be so sure?”

Annabeth fights the urge to laugh. “Just think about it, okay?” She stands up, squeezing Nico’s shoulder, before leaving him to his thoughts.

…

And later that very night Piper races into Annabeth’s cabin to pull her from a project, ignoring the blonde’s protests. She grins wildly as she pulls Annabeth along by the hand. “Piper, seriously, if you’re going to push me into the lake again-” the blonde groans, reluctantly allowing herself to be tugged along.

Piper brings a finger to her lips and points towards the beach. Jason and Nico lean against each other, their fingers intertwined and their heads bowed as they speak quietly.

Piper lets out a happy sigh. “We did good, Chase.”

Annabeth bites her lip, trying to hide her smile. “Yeah, well, it was bound to happen eventually.”

“Maybe in eighty years.”

Annabeth snorts and laces her finger through Piper’s. “Whatever you say.”

“Tell me I did good.”

“You did good,” Annabeth relents, shaking her head. 

Piper beams. She straightens up to peck the other girl on the lips. “I was thinking a double date at the zoo.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Annabeth sighs, tugging her girlfriend back towards the cabins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be slowly posting a few of my favorite ficlets from tumblr here. If you want more or want to request something you can go to hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com but they're all pretty dumb so yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
